Jumper Wikia Manual
This manual should help you understand the proper format for editting our Wikia. You should really only read this if you plan to be an active contributer. Section I - Creating a New Page. When creating a new page, make sure you know what you really want to type. A famous quote by Benjamin Franklin is "Failing to Prepare is Preparring to Fail." Don't create a new page unless you know the topic thoroughly enough to do so. All content is monitored. IA. The First Edit. The first edit can be exciting when creating a new page. This is how the system works. When you click on a red link, the Wikia will send you to a new page creater. Here the title of the page is all ready placed for you. You only need to write a two to three sentence summary on the new page. But before all that, if the page needs an info box, you should do so. Here is how. Click the template drop down box and select one from the list, the info box should be the first option. Fill in any needed information and picture. The format for a picture is [ [ File (File Name).(Extension) ] ] That is of course with out any spaces. Next comes the two to three sentences. After that you should had (if the article is large enough) an index box. This is down by going to the template drop box and click the last icon possible, then in the Magic Word box, scroll down to the first INDEX listed. IB. Sections Each new section (or topic) of your article should be formated to a section heading 2. Then any sub topics section heading 3 and so on... Here is how the format goes. Section Heading 2 (Largest and Topics) Section Heading 3 (Sup-topics and next in size) Section Heading 4 (Sub Sub...) Section Heading 5 (Sub Sub Sub...) All information is written in Normal formate. Don't bother with the Code (if you know what it does and how to use it then you are not reading this). Here is how the Index box should look. IIA. Quality After you make the first draft of the page, edit the page. Quality is very important to us here. No page is perfect! IIB. Mediums... Please try hard to not mix the mediums of Jumper. The movie is a different cannon than the novels. Try really hard to not mix them, I know it can be hard not to do. Section II - Editing Other Articles IA. Correct! Only make edits that are necessary and that are correct. Vandilism is not tolerated and will lead to bands. To make an edit, just click the Edit This Page icon located in the upper left area of the Article. IIA. Expand A wikia is only as good as the content. To provide this Wikia with great information we rely on you to make articles fruitfull. No cutting edges or anything, just add more information. As time goes on we will have a bountiful of information. Section III - Format Format is very important, please follow these format rules. IA. Characters Characters should also start with an Infobox. Then write a very brief summary of the life of the character or importance. A picture is not necessary, but very pleasing to the eye. You can seperate sections by novels or movies or other mediums then sub divide those. IIA. Places Almost all the places in the Jumperverse are located under the Jumperverse article, but if the place is a huge importance should have its own article. The place should have an infobox with a picture preferably. Try to connect the place with the real world place as they are almost the same. Explain the importance of the place as well. Remember, no cutting edges. IIIA. Items Item articles should not be created unless the item is a story line changer. An item is usually not large enough to have their own article unless the item is through out the whole series and there is a whole lot of information available for the item. If so, then an infobox is needed with prefably a picture. Explain who uses the item and why. Explain what the item does and what importance the item has. IVA. Other No matter what you write it will be monitored. Please be respectful and think thoroughly about what the article is about. If you need help, contact an admin asap. Section IV - Rules 1. No Vandalism 2. No Slurs (Sexual, Racial, Ethnic, Height, Weight, Hobbies, Anything) 3. No Swears 4. No False Information - if you are not 100% sure, don't write it. *This will change as time flows* Admins: Ltearth